Batman (Wrath of the Gods)
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Wrath of the Gods. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave is featured as a Stage within the game. Biography As a young child, Bruce Wayne watched his parents murdered before his eyes. Thomas and Martha Wayne were walking home from the Monarch Theater one night with their son, when they were held up at gunpoint by a mugger who demanded the pearl necklace that Martha was wearing. When Dr. Wayne refused to surrender it, both he and Martha were shot dead in the streets.The killer was a criminal known as Joe Chill. Fortunately, physician and social worker Leslie Thompkins was making a house call that night, and arrived to give loving comfort to the traumatized Bruce. He was then raised on the Wayne Manor estate, with help from the wise and loyal butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce had very few friends during his childhood. Training Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. At age 14, Bruce Wayne began his global sojourn, attending courses at Cambridge, the Sorbonne, and other European universities. However, he never stayed long and would often drop out after one semester. Beyond academia, Wayne successfully acquired various "practical" skills. While abroad, he studied and received training in multiple martial arts under various instructors and in different countries, man-hunting under Frenchman Henri Ducard, stealth and reconnaissance under the Japanese ninja Kirigi and other certified shinobi, hunting under the African Bushman (the Ghost Tribes of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, among others), traditional healing disciplines under Nepalese monks and even ventriloquism under skilled practitioners. His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. At age 20, he attempted to join the FBI, but after learning about its regulations and conduct, Wayne deducted that he would never be able to completely oppose crime while working within the legal system. Aversion WIP Injustice: Wrath of the Gods WIP Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Interrogation *Peak Human Conditioning *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Endurance *Master Acrobat *Master Martial Artist *Weapons Master *Genius-Level Intellect *Polymath *Master Detective *Master Tactician and Strategist *Escapologist *Multi-Vehicular Driving Skills *Tracking *Master of Disguise *Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver *Peak Human Strength Intro/Outro INTRO: In the shadows, a cape is seen shrouded over a figure. The cape opens and Batman stands up, his bats release and fly into the sky. He gives a killing stare at the opponent and stands in a fighting pose. 'OUTRO: ' Batman shakes his head, as if disappointed. He uses his grappling hook and fires it into the sky. Afterwards, Batman is seen overlooking Gotham City. Gameplay Character Trait WI Super Move 'Revenge of the Night:'Batman throws a smoke bomb on the ground, temporarily blinding the opponent. He wraps them up with a rope and lands three punches. He backs up, throws his batarang, does a backflip and throws his bat-grenades causing an explosion. Ending WIP Quotes WIP Costumes Default WIP Aversion WIP